


A Duel At High Noon

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cowboy AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Forde, ever one for dramatics, challenges Ephraim to a duel at high noon to reenact their first meeting. But when Kyle returns to town, it may be time for them to make some new memories.





	A Duel At High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Fire Emblem Polyamory Week 2017, day 3 with the prompt: noon.

“This town just ain’t big enough for the both of us,” Ephraim declared to Forde. The two stood on opposite sides of the frontier town’s main street. There was a moment of silence. A tumbleweed blew between them. The sun beat down on the two solitary figures as blinds were cracked in the windows of the buildings on either side. The duel had an audience. And the show was just about to begin.

As the sun reached its peak, Forde and Ephraim turned and fired their pistols. 

The sounds of the gunshots reverberated through the dry air, pierced only by the sound of the bullets hitting cans set beside the two duelists. 

As the can beside him flew through the air, Forde ran over to the easel he had set up and began his latest charcoal drawing. “I think I have it this time, Ephraim. I think I’ve captured the memory of our first duel.” 

“Well Forde, it might not have been romantic, but I find it hard to believe you found it so forgettable you need me to help you reenact it. I, a handsome travelling outlaw, and you the handsome sheriff's handsome deputy, having a duel in the middle of this town. That creep Valter trying to take us down while we loaded our guns for another round. Our beloved sheriff, Kyle, charging in to save the day. And now we’re in love. It’s truly a romance for the ages. I understand why you want to capture the memory on canvas. But how many times have you failed to draw it?”

Forde, without looking away from his work, answered “Twenty-eight.”

A gruff voice spoke up. “I wondered why we had more crumpled drawings than firewood.” Kyle strode towards them, hands in his pockets.

“Welcome back,” Ephraim greeted. “We started doing this a couple days after you left. What was so important you had to run off for a few weeks?”

Kyle shrugged. “I was busy with something.”

“Yes, and I am busy with something here. So could you two please have your conversation somewhere else?”

Kyle walked around the canvas, and looked over Forde’s shoulder to get a better look at his charcoal drawing. “You’re usually so laid back, Forde. I catch you drawing more than I catch you working. And it’s usually just as an excuse to shirk work. I’ve never seen you work this hard on a piece and I’m surprised you’re so fixated on this one.”

This finally broke Forde’s focus on his work. He froze for a moment, before sighing and setting his piece of charcoal down. “Kyle, do you remember when we first met?”

Kyle tried to think back, but all he could answer with was “I have no idea. I’ve known you as long as I can remember.”

Forde nodded. “Yes, and it is the same for me. I just-” he hesitated. “I’ve been thinking of spending the rest of my life with you two. Part of me had always understood that you and I would always be together, Kyle, even when I didn’t entirely understand those feelings. But Ephraim’s arrival here shook me out of my complacence and helped me realize my feelings for you both.”

Ephraim chuckled. “I felt like I was intruding on you two. It’s nice to hear that I’m not just a third wheel.”

“Nonsense. I may not have known you as long as I’ve known Forde, but I cannot imagine my life without you. Either of you,” Kyle said, his hands rustling nervously in his pockets. 

“Meeting Ephraim was one of the most important moments of my life. Just as important as my first meeting with you, Kyle. But, for the life of me, I can’t find a way to draw it. I have no idea how we met. But we met Ephraim as adults, and I thought I could draw that. I wanted something we could hang up in our home for when we grow old together. I wanted to always be able to look back on where it all began.” Throughout his speech, Forde had not been able to meet Ephraim or Kyle’s eyes.

Kyle let out a long sigh. “If that’s what’s bothering you, you should focus on making new memories.”

“You may not care but I do-” Forde meant to snap at Kyle, but stopped short when he saw the open box in Kyle’s hand. “Are those-”

“Rings. Sorry I couldn’t think of a fancy way to do this. At least if I keep this simple, it’ll be easier to draw, righ-” Kyle stopped, staring, as Forde ran to fetch a new canvas to draw the scene while it was still fresh on his mind. 

Ephraim took the box, and held his new ring up to the sun. “I love it, Kyle. And I’m sure Forde will agree. At least, once he’s managed to draw this scene to his satisfaction.”

Kyle shook his head. “I’ve been rehearsing this scene in my head for the longest time. I was prepared for a yes. And a no. But not him running off to satisfy his artist’s perfectionism.”

Once Forde realized he’d run off without answering, he was too embarrassed to draw the scene. But he would soon forget about that as he dove into planning their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these boys. I've been meaning to write something with them for the longest time. When I saw the prompt 'noon' all of this came together in my head. I had a pretty easy time writing this, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I'm glad I could do right by my boys.


End file.
